Best Friends With Benifits
by Amu Chi
Summary: Ikuto and Amu are best friends who live together. They each have bfs/gfs but have their own relationship behind their backs. Will they fall for each other? Or will it just be endless lemon time for them? Read and Review! No flaming! Rated R for lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Best Friends With Benifits

September 24

A young boy around the age of five stood next to his mother, holding on the end of her dress. His other hand held his three year old sister's hand. His father stood next to a man talking to him and reasuring him.

"Don't worry Tsumugu, your wife will be fine and so will the baby." Aruto reasured.

Tsumugu calmed slightly, but panicked more when he heard crying from the other side of the door. "Oh no! She's in trouble! What if something horrible is happening!"

Aruto rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior. "Calm down, everything will be fine."

A nurse walked out with a grin on her face. "Mr. Hinamori, come with me will you, there is someone you have to meet."

Tsumugu had the largest grin on his face. He looked at Aruto smiling widely. Aruto gave him a smile and patted him on the back. Tsumugu followed the nurse into the room.

* * *

Tsumugu walked in to find his wife glowing, a big smile on her face. In her arms she was holding a baby girl. "She's beautiful..."

"I think we should call her Amu." Midori looked down lovingly at her daughter, rocking her gently in her arms.

Tsumugu smiled, walking closer to Midori and Amu. "She has your nose."

Midori laughed. "She has your face shape."

* * *

The door opens and Tsumugu and Midori look up to find the Tsukiyomi family walk inside.

Souko walks up next to the bed with Ikuto and Utau.

Aruto walks up next to Tsumugu giving him a friendly pat on the back. "Congrats."

"She is beautiful Midori." Souko smiled at Midori. "What is her name?"

"Amu." Midori said grining up at Souko.

Souko turned to Ikuto and picked him up and sat him on the bed next to Midori and then picked up Utau, placing Utau on her hip.

"Ikuto, this is Amu." Midori said showing the baby girl to the blue haired boy.

Amu let out a small giggle.

"Now Ikuto, you have to make sure you protect her, got it?" Souko ruffled her son's hair.

Ikuto nodded his head in understanding. "Aaamuu..." He pronounced her name slowly.

The parents laughed.

* * *

Six years later...

"Happy birthday Amu!"

Amu smiled brightly looking at everyone that was there to celebrate her birthday. Her parents were there and so was the Tsukiyomi family.

"Make a wish Amu." Ikuto said standing next to her. The eleven year old boy watched as Amu closed her eyes tightly and made a wish before blowing out the candles.

Everyone applauded and then cut the cake, serving it.

After the cake Amu opened her birthday presents.

"Which will you open first Amu?" Midori asked.

"Ikuto's!" She exclaimed loudly, a large grin on her face.

Ikuto handed his present to her.

She opened the box to find a locket. She had trouble opening it and so Ikuto helped her. Inside was a picture of her and Ikuto making silly faces.

"Thank you Ikuto!" She smiled, then stood on the chair and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ikuto smiled and then took the locket and put it around her neck.

* * *

Two years later...

Eight year old Amu lay next to thirteen year old Ikuto watching a movie together in their pjs. They ate popcorn and laughed at scenes in the movie.

When the movie ended Midori walked in and turned off the tv. "Time for bed guys."

"Aww, but mom!" Amu whined.

"No buts! Now crawl into bed and go to sleep."

Amu ran to the bed and hopped in, Ikuto crawled in on the other side.

Ikuto and Amu had sleepovers all the time and this was one of the many that they have.

Midori pulled the covers over them and then kissed both of their foreheads goodnight. She walked out the door, turning off the lights and closing the door behind her.

Amu and Ikuto stayed up talking to eachother until one fell asleep and the other followed suit.

* * *

One year later...

Amu was in fourth grade and now age nine. She was playing outside when a group of boys started picking on her.

"You're so weird, with your pink hair!" The boy pushed her over to the ground.

Amu's eyes filled with tears. "S-stop it."

The boys started to kick sand in her face.

"Hey, she said stop it."

The boys looked up to see Ikuto towering over them. They ran when they saw his death glare.

Ikuto bent down and helped Amu up. "You okay?"

Amu nodded her head and whiped her tears from her eyes. "Thank you Ikuto." She hugged the fourteen year old's waist.

Ikuto stroked her hair. "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you."

Amu smiled up at Ikuto. "I know that!"

...

The day ended and Ikuto walked Amu back to her house like he did everyday.

"Hey Ikuto, guess what?"

Ikuto smiled at Amu. "What?"

"I decided I want to marry you!" She giggled.

Ikuto grinned. "Oh really, you want to marry me?"

She nodded her head. "Uh huh! I want to marry Ikuto!"

Ikuto bent down eye level with Amu, holding out his pinky. "I pinky swear, when we are older, we'll get married."

"Pinky swear!" Amu hooked her small pinky around Ikuto's.

...

"Thank you Ikuto for bringing Amu home." Midori smiled at him.

Ikuto bowed slightly. "Your welcome."

Midori bent down and kissed Amu's forehead. "Anything happen today honey?"

"Yep! Ikuto and I are getting married!" Amu grinned from ear to ear.

Midori giggled at the nine year old. "Oh really? Am I invited?"

"Duh! Your my mommy!" Amu then ran inside to hug her dad.

Midori laughed and then turned to Ikuto. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you ma'am, my parents would like me home. Goodbye." Ikuto turned and left.

Midori waved goodbye and then shut the door.

* * *

Ten years later..

Ikuto and Amu walked through the mall holding hands. Amu swung their arms as they walked. Many thought that they were a couple as they passed, but they aren't. They are best friends.

Nineteen year old Amu and twenty four year old Ikuto, friends since birth, live together in a small apartment to save money.

Amu pulled Ikuto over to get ice cream. She bought chocolate/strawberry swirl and Ikuto bought chocolate swirl.

Ikuto watched Amu lick her ice cream from the corner of his eye as he ate his own. "Let me try yours." Ikuto bent over and licked her ice cream and then licked his lips.

"Hey! You have your own ice cream!" Amu exclaimed.

"I like yours better." He bent over to take another taste, but Amu pulled it away. Ikuto pouted at Amu and she let out a sigh, giving in.

"Fine..." Amu held out her ice cream for Ikuto to taste.

Ikuto pushed the ice cream in Amu's face, getting it all over her mouth.

"IKUTO!" Amu yelled angered that she had ice cream all over her face. "Great, now I have to go and get cleaned up."

"No, here, let me." Ikuto brought out a napkin and started to wipe her face.

"Did you get it all?" She asked impatiently.

Ikuto stepped back and looked at her for a moment. "Nope, I missed a spot, I'll get it." He leaned in and licked the spot of ice cream on the corner of her lips. "There."

"I could have got that myself..." Amu blushed.

Ikuto smiled and grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her to a lingerie store.

Ikuto sat on a couch outside the changing door, waiting for Amu to come out.

The door opened and Amu walked out in lacy red and white striped lingerie, striking a pose. "What do you think?" She said smiling.

"Hot." Ikuto's eyes were bugging out of his head and drooling.

Amu walked over seductively and bent over, revealing her cleavage. "Stop drooling." She smirked and wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth then turned around and walked back into the changing room to try on more.

Amu walked out wearing a sexy night gown.

Ikuto could feel himself getting hard.

...

Amu and Ikuto arrived back at their apartment and Ikuto pulled Amu into his bedroom.

That was when it all started.

Ikuto and Amu became best friends with benifits.

* * *

One year later...

Ikuto sat in his room waiting for Amu to get back from her classes. That was when he heard her talking to someone.

He raced to the door and looked through the peep hole.

Amu and her boyfriend Tadase stood outside the door making out.

Ikuto glared at the sight. He's not complaining, he also has a girlfriend, Lulu, but he does not like seeing his best friend with anyone but him. Selfish? Yes, but that's just how Ikuto was.

Amu opened the door and walked in with Tadase to be met by a glaring Ikuto. "Oh! Ikuto! This is my boyfriend Tadase that I have been telling you about. Tadase, this is my best friend Ikuto."

Tadase gave a small wave and smile hello. "Hello Tsukiyomi-san."

Ikuto just continued to glare with his arms crossed over his chest. Then an idea popped in his head. Ikuto grabed Amu and kissed her hard on the lips and then released her. "Welcome back Amu." He smiled. Ikuto would always greet Amu with a kiss, so she didn't find it bothersome. Tadase on the otherhand was angred and jealous.

"Hahaha, thank you Ikuto. Well come on Tadase." Amu grabed Tadase's hand and pulled him to her room.

...

Ikuto sat in his room listening to the moans and cries and pounding and sqeaking coming from Amu's room.

Finally, it stopped. There was silence and Ikuto could finally go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Ikuto walked in the kitchen to find Amu in a bathrobe, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He had to go to work, so he left a few minutes ago." She sipped at her coffee.

"Was he good?" Ikuto went over to the fridge and took out the carton of milk and poured himself a glass.

Amu choked slightly. "I-I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked, was he good, in bed I mean. I heard you guys last night." Ikuto let out a light chuckle when Amu spat out her coffee.

Amu glared at him. "That is none of your buisness, but yes, he was fantastic." She let out a dreamy sigh then went back to drinking her coffee.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Is he small? His penis I mean, is it small?"

"Gah!" Amu spat her coffee out again and started to cough as she choked slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Ikuto said smirking.

Amu glared at him. "No, it is not small at all."

Ikuto pushed Amu against the counter. "But compared to mine? Did the pleasure even come close to what I give you?"

"Yes, in fact it felt better than with you." She escaped from his grasp.

Ikuto pulled the cup from her hands and then pulled her into his room...

* * *

**IG: First chapter! I'll update soon! REVIEW! I'll review when I have ten reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

Best Friends With Benifits

Chapter 2

Last time:

_Ikuto pushed Amu against the counter. "But compared to mine? Did the pleasure even come close to what I give you?"_

_"Yes, in fact it felt better than with you." She escaped from his grasp._

_Ikuto pulled the cup from her hands and then pulled her into his room..._

* * *

"We'll see about that..." Ikuto smashed his lips against Amu's.

Amu melted from his kisses and responded with equal force, grabbing his shirt in her hands.

"Tell.. *kiss* me... *kiss* the truth... *kiss* *kiss* Is he really... *kisses collar bone, nibbling and sucking on it* better?" Ikuto kissed her neck, nibbling on the sensitive parts.

Amu moaned in pleasure from his kisses. They burned her skin every time they came in contact, but his tongue would lick it a second later, cooling it. "Yes..." She moaned. "He's still better..."

Ikuto glared at her neck for a second, his lips lingering on it. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a knife and used it to cut open her shirt, revealing the lingerie she had bought a couple days ago.

Amu blushed lightly and looked away. "Don't use your knife, I'll get it..." She mumbled reaching behind and unclasping the bra. She tossed it to the side, her lips curling into a devilish smile. "Like what you see?"

"God Amu, your so god damn sexy..." Ikuto moaned and then attacked her breasts with his large hands, groping them and attacked her mouth with his own.

Amu thrust her tongue inside his mouth eagerly and explored the inside of it, moaning from the pleasure she was receiving. Her hands went down below and skillfully removed Ikuto's pants and in no time at all. Amu noticed his duck boxers and laughed slightly. "Ducks?" She played with the elastic waist band of his boxers.

"Haha... yeah.. they were a joke gift from Kukai.."

Amu reached her hand up and grabbed Ikuto's chin, pulling him into a kiss. "...I think they're sexy..."

"Mm.. then thank you Kukai..."

They laughed and then continued to make out with each other.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's ass and picked her up her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck, not breaking their heated kisses. He led them to his bed and lay her down on it, hovering above her. He pulled off the remainder of her clothing, leaving her bare and exposed below him. He looked her over, taking her beauty in. He kissed her lips then trailed kisses down her body. He kissed her chest, each breast, her stomach, her bellybutton, then thrust his tongue inside of her.

"Ah!" Amu cried in bliss as she felt his tongue move around inside of her.

Ikuto stopped and looked up at her, his eyes filled with lust.

Amu whimpered when she felt his tongue leave her, but she found herself in even more bliss when he thrust himself inside of her. Her head snapped back and her chest rose to the sky as she screamed in pleasure. "God! Ikuto!"

Ikuto started to thrust in and out of her, each time more forceful.

Amu dug her fingers into his hair, tugging at it.

When Ikuto could tell she was about to cum he stopped completely.

Amu tried to thrust her hips upwards to finish what he started, but he held her hips down. "Ikuto! Please!" She begged kissing him desperately.

"Not until you say it, who is better? Admit I am better and I will continue.. Don't say it though unless you mean it."

"God Ikuto! Your better, okay? Your so much fucking better!" Amu kissed him and he kissed back.

Ikuto slammed himself inside of her and Amu let out the loudest scream he had ever heard from her, ever.

"Ikuto!" Her head flew back and her arms shot upwards and her toes curled from the climax. The force of her climax brought Ikuto over the edge and he came too.

Ikuto collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, a smirk on his lips.

Amu breathed heavily looking up at the ceiling with a smile on her face. "Ha...hu...ha...ha.."

Ikuto got up and kissed her on the lips before heading to the bathroom to clean up.

Amu got out of bed and put on her silk robe.

* * *

It was night and once again Ikuto was bored, waiting for Amu to come back from college. He lay on the couch falling asleep.

The front door knob rattled, waking Ikuto up. He crouched behind the couch, peeking over.

Amu walked in and Ikuto pounced, tackling her to the ground. Amu let out a scream, but calmed when she realized it was Ikuto. "God, you scared me!"

"Welcome home!" He kissed her and Amu kissed him back then pushed him off.

"God, do you always have to wait for me? Why don't you hang out with your girlfriend, or get a job?" Amu walked to her room, stripping along the way.

Ikuto followed the trail of bread crumbs to the witch's house. He stood in the door way watching Amu walk around in only her underwear searching for something to wear. "Where are you going?"

Amu walked into her closet and came back out with a little black dress. "Going on a date, with my boyfriend." She stepped into the dress and zipped it up most of the way. "Ikuto, could you help me, I can't zip it up all the way."

"Sure." Ikuto walked over and brought his mouth to her ear lobe, nibiling on it while slowly finishing zipping up her dress.

Amu let out a small moan. "Ikuto, stop, and just finish zipping my dress..."

"Don't go on your date, you could have fun, here, with me..." He whispered seductively in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"No. I promised a date with Tadase. You should go out with your girlfriend more often. I barely see you out of this apartment. I have not even met her, what's her name again?" Amu walked over to a jewlry box and pulled out some pearl earrings and a necklace.

Ikuto let out a disappointed sigh. "Her name is Lulu and I barely go on dates with her because she always works."

"She sounds like a strong, independent woman, I like her already. You should learn from her Ikuto." Amu walked back in her closet and put on some black heels.

"You might not if you met her..." He whispered under his breath.

"Huh? What did you say?" Amu asked looking at him curiously.

Ikuto smiled at her innocently. "Oh, yeah she is great, you two would get along perfectly."

Amu smiled when the door bell rang. "He's here!" She sang. She opened the door and let Tadase in. "I'll be just one sec!" She ran past Ikuto, back into her room to grab her purse. She ran back over to Tadase and grabbed his hand. "Okay, I'm ready."

Ikuto walked up behind them, holding on the door.

Amu turned to Ikuto grabbing his chin in her hand. "Now, don't burn down the building, and do something eventful like call your girlfriend, I'll be back late so don't wait up for me. Bye, I love you!" Amu kissed him on the lips and then walked back to Tadase, a large grin on her face.

"Bye, be safe you kids! I love you too!" Ikuto teased, waving goodbye before shutting the door. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "I only burnt our apartment down once... you would think I'd get a little more trust..." Ikuto walked over to the phone and dialed a number. He held the receiver to his ear as he listened to it ring a few times.

_"Hello, this is Lulu!" _

"Lulu, hey, its' Ikuto."

_"Ikuto-kun! Baby! You called me? I'm so proud! I feel like this is another step foreward in our relationship. Now what did you call me about?" _

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tonight?" Ikuto's lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"_I would love too! Pick me up at nine?" _

Ikuto looked at the clock, it read eight thirty. "Sure, be there at nine..."

* * *

Amu's POV

Tadase held my hand as we walked through the streets and passed many stores.

"Where are we going?" I ask curiously. I had never been to this nice part of town, never had the money to.

He smiled at me. "Its' a surprise..."

I grinned, I love surprises.

"Here we are.." He said gesturing to a beautiful building.

I stood in awe. "Tadase! You took me to Daniel?" Daniel is the most expensive French restaurant in the city.

He pulled me inside. "Reservation under Hotori."

The waiter checked the list then motioned for us to follow. He seated us at the most wonderful table next to a large window that looked out on the ocean. "Here is your menu, I will be back in a few minutes to take your drink orders." He said in a heavy french accent.

I waited for him to walk away from sight before turning to Tadase. "He even has an accent! This is the best! Isn't it hard to get in this restaurant?"

"Yeah, but I got some connections, a friend of mine is a waiter here." He kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. We were interrupted by a loud clearing of the throat. We looked up to see Ikuto and a rich and beautiful girl with green hair. Great...

* * *

**IG: Sorry its short! I didn't expect to get ten reviews so fast! I will update when I have a total of 20 reviews! Till then! REVIEW! No flaming!**


	3. Chapter 3

Best Friends with Benefits

Last time:

_"Yeah, but I got some connections, a friend of mine is a waiter here." He kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. We were interrupted by a loud clearing of the throat. We looked up to see Ikuto and a rich and beautiful girl with green hair. Great..._

* * *

"Amu, why I didn't know you would be here! Mind if we sit with you?" He asked me.

I glare at him. "No..."

"Great! Thanks Amu, Tadagay." Ikuto said pulling up some chairs.

"Its Tadase..." Tadase corrected.

Ikuto nodded his head, pretending to pay attention to what Tadase had just said. "Uh huh, that's cool Tadagay. Hey Lulu, look! They have your favorite!" He showed his girlfriend the menu.

"Yes they do! That's great!" She looked truely happy with him, I was happy for them.

"Um, Ikuto..." I cough.

Ikuto looks up from the menu. "Huh?"

I gesture to Lulu.

"OH!" He said hitting his forehead. "Lulu! I would like you to meet my best friend, Amu and her boyfriend, Tadagay."

Lulu shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Amu, I have heard so much about you."

"Likewise." No. I barely hear anything about you.

She turns to shake Tadase's hand. "Nice to meet you also.."

"Tadase."

"Right, I didn't think that the other would be your real name. Thats' Ikuto for you, giving people nicknames." She said smiling brightly. "Right honeybun?" She turned to Ikuto for his answer.

He gave her a toothy fake smile. "Right, my little mint.." I could tell he looked pained saying that.

I let out a small giggle. Ikuto only gave nicknames to people he didn't like, or people he didn't care to remember their names.

"What are you thinking of Amu?" Lulu asked.

"Oh nothing! Just this joke Ikuto told me once..." I looked over at him to see that he was glaring at me.

Lulu turned to Ikuto. "Oh really! I want to hear it! Do tell!"

"Oh, well its an inside joke, you wouldn't get it." He said, narrowly dodging that bullet.

The waiter walked over to us, notepad in hand. "Oh, you have more guests... fun..." He sounded sarcastic when he said fun. "What may I get you to drink?"

"The strongest stuff you've got! Its okay, Tadagay here is paying, right?" Ikuto looked at Tadase, a large grin on his face.

Tadase let out a small sigh then turned to the waiter. "..Yes..."

"Okay, I will be back with a bottle of Garrigue..." He walked off, leaving the four of us again.

Tadase's eyes went to the menu to see how much a bottle of Garrigue would cost. His eyes widened when he saw the cost. "I'll have to work overtime..." He mumbled to himself.

The waiter came back with the wine and poured us glasses before leaving the bottle in a bucket of ice off to the side of our table. "Have you decide what you would like to eat?"

We all ordered our food and then talked and drank until the food was finished.

By the time the food arrived, we were all very drunk.

"Ikutoooo!" Lulu whined. "I can't pick upp mmmy forrkkk..." She giggled as she failed at picking up her utensil.

Ikuto picked up her fork and fed her.

"Mm..." She moaned, smiling at him.

I on the other hand was making out with Tadase, giggling occasionally.

Lulu ran to the bathroom to puke.

"Heeyyy Amuuu! Mmmmmmyyy turnn!" Ikuto whined like a little kid.

I detached from Tadase and laughed when he fell backwards, unconscious. After checking to see if he was okay I sat myself in Ikuto's lap and gave him a big wet kiss, laughing afterwards.

Ikuto grabbed my face and pulled me in for another kiss. We soon start making out. "Amu... I want youu..." He moaned in my ear.

I let out a gasp when I felt his friend below me. "Ikutoo, yyyyyyouuu nauughtyyyyy booooyyyyy..." I giggle jabbing his chest with my finger drunkly.

* * *

Before I know it I find myself attached around Ikuto's waist making out with him as we sneak into the men's restroom, locking the door from the inside.

He sits me ontop of the counter top and continues to kiss me, his hands tugging at my clothes, asking to be taken off. "I want to do you, right here, right now... I wannt tooo slam you against the wall as I fuck your brains out.." He moans, nibling on my ear.

I moan as chills run through my spine, his words making me horny. I start to pull my clothes off and he pulls his off.

He inserts his fingers inside of me, causing me to moan louder. "Ikutoooo!" I moan.

"God your horny.." He moaned attacking my lips.

I grab his length in my hand and play with it, causing him to growl against my lips. "Amu..." He pulled me off the counter and onto his penis.

"Ah!" I cry out. "Deeper! I want you deeper!"

Ikuto positions us on the white tile floor and starts to fuck me senselessly.

"IKUTOOO!"

"AAMMMUU!"

* * *

We walk out of the bathroom, our clothes disheveled. We find Tadase and Lulu passed out at the table.

Ikuto grabs the two and takes them outside. He puts Tadase in the passenger seat and I get in the drivers seat. "Be careful, see you back at home." He kisses my lips before heading over to his car and driving off.

* * *

The next morning I wake to kisses being trailed across my back. "Mmm... Tadase.."

"No, not Tadase, Ikuto." He whispered, continuing to trail kisses along my back.

I slowly open my eyes. "Where is Tadase?"

"He left early this morning, asked what happened last night, told him got drunk, had fun, you and him ended up fucking each other senseless. Took every word of it..." He smirked and lay back on the bed, pulling me close to his bare chest.

I got out of bed and pulled on my robe and put on my slippers, heading into the kitchen.

Ikuto followed me out a second later.

I turned around and what I saw almost made me drop my cup of coffee. "Ah! Ikuto! Put on some pants!" I exclaim at the fact that he had on no clothes.

"Why? I think I like it better this way..." He purred hugging my waist, his buldge poking at my ass.

"Mm..." I moan at the thought of another wonderful round with him. "No! I have to get ready for class." I push myself off of him and head into my room and get changed quickly. I run out the door, kissing him on the way out. "Be good!" I yell on the way out.

"I will!" He said waving goodbye. He closed the door behind him then looked at his friend. "Nice cold shower for you." He said walking to the bathroom.

* * *

**IG: Sorry for a short chapter! I have been busy! I'll update when I have 34 reviews! Till then!**


	4. Chapter 4

Best Friends With Benefits

**IG: Nice to know people are enjoying my stories! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They are my inspiration, my muse. Haha. Anyway, on with the next chapter! **

**Audience: Yay!**

**IG: Thank you! You love me! You really love me! **

**Audience: Cricket chirps.**

**IG: Okay, so maybe I'm not quite there yet to take my acceptance speech... So! Read and Review! No Flaming! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Ikuto's POV

I can't believe I was dragged here...

"Ikuto! Look! A baby goat! CUTE!" Amu squealed as she ran through the crowd of people at the fair to the goat's cage.

I let out a small sigh as I followed her. I always hated the fair, ever since that day...

* * *

Flashback

I was around eleven years old and Amu was seven. Our parents brought us to the fair for the first time in our lives. We were excited to go on every ride, play every game, and meet every animal.

Amu ran over to a horse's cage, peeking in through the wire. "Ikuto! A horsey!" She yelled smiling brightly. Amu's favorite animal at that time was the horse, of coarse, of coarse... haha... Anyway! I ran up to her and picked her up so that she could see the horse better.

The horse stuck its head over the cage, curious to who we are.

"Yay!" Amu exclaimed. She reached her small hand up and pet the horse's nose. "I'm going to name him... Bubbles!" She giggled when the horse nudged her hand for her to continue to pet it. "Good Bubbles!"

"Ikuto! Amu!" My mom yelled over to us to follow her.

So I took Amu's hand and pulled her with me to our parents. Amu pouted, sad that she had to leave... Bubbles..

The rest of the day we had a blast! Until two things happened.

One, near the end of the day, I fell into horse crap.

Two, we lost Amu.

We ran around searching for her, but it was dark out and the park was starting to close.

"Amu!" We yelled as we ran, looking for her pink head of hair.

That was when I had an idea, I sprinted ahead of the group and headed towards the entrance.

"Ikuto! Come back! We don't want to lose you also!" My mom yelled after me.

I ran until I came upon the horse cages. I walked over to Bubbles cage. "Amu?" I hear a light sobbing coming from the cage. "Amu?" I look inside to see Amu sitting in a corner of the cage, but Bubbles was not there. "Amu!" I smile when I see that she is okay. I climb the wire and jump inside, landing with a light thud.

Amu looked up and smiled through her tears at me. "Ikuto! They took Bubbles!" She yelled and ran up and hugged me. "Eww... why do you smell so bad?"

"I fell in horse poo..." I admitted, laughing slightly.

Amu started to laugh and laugh. "Silly Ikuto!" I was glad I could make her smile again.

"IKUTO! AMU!" Our parents yelled, running over to us.

"Thank god!" Midori cried, rubbing the worried tears from her face.

End Flashback

* * *

After that day, I never really liked fairs quite the same.

I stood next to Amu and watched her as she bent over to feed the baby goat. She smiled brightly when he accepted the food from her hand.

"Ikuto, you should feed it!" Amu suggested.

I shook my head no. "No thanks, me and animals... we just don't work well together.."

"Are you still thinking of that day when you fell in horse crap? Gosh Ikuto, for the millionth time, animals are not out to get you! Just feed Pepper!" She handed me the cracker.

I took the cracker from her hand. "Pepper?" I turn to the cage and stick the cracker through a hole, waiting for the goat to take it.

Pepper took it from my hand cautiously before happily finishing the cracker.

"See! I told you you'd be fine!" Amu smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She has always had the most beautiful smile, even when she was a kid and had missing teeth. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the tea cups. "Remember these Ikuto? These were our favorite ride." We sat in the tea cup and it started to spin. I spun it faster and faster until it seemed like it was just the two of us, colors blurring in the background. Amu laughed happily. "Faster!" So I spun us faster just so I could make her happy.

The ride slowed to a halt. We got off and spent the rest of the day on the roller coasters.

Finally the day had faded into night.

"Ikuto, lets go to the Ferris wheel!" She pulled me into the Ferris wheel seat, holding my hand lightly.

The ferris wheel started and it slowly lifted us into the air, until it stopped at the top suddenly.

"Ah!" Amu yelped.

"Sorry, but we are having some small technical problems, but we should hopefully have you all down soon." A man said through a speaker.

We sat in silence for a bit, my thoughts focused on her hand that had still not left mine, but my eyes stayed foreword looking over the lit up fair.

"Its beautiful at night." Amu whispered looking at the fair below.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay... so we are having more than small technical problems, more like a ton, we should have you down in an hour though... I hope..."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Great..."

"Ikuto look!" Amu said pointing over to the firework display that had just started. We were so close to it, it was almost as though we could touch them. "Wow!" She grinned widely as she watched the fireworks dance above our heads. I watched her eyes light up with every firework that blew up in the sky. Her hand tightened its grasp on mine slightly.

Soon the fireworks stopped.

Amu turned to me, smiling. "Wasn't that great?"

Her face was so close to mine, we both stopped breathing for a second.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu asked breaking the silence.

I couldn't take it anymore, I leaned foreword and kissed her lips. She slowly responded to my kiss and started to kiss me back. I felt like my gut was on fire. Is that what they call butterflies?

She licked my lips, her tongue asking for entrance. The flame inside grew larger. I opened my mouth and allowed her tongue entrance. It shot inside and started to play with mine. The flame lowered downwards toward my lower region. I let out a low grunt. "Amu..."

Amu noticed the small tent in my pants and blushed lightly. "A-Already?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Amu, I need you, now..." I leaned in and kissed her sweet lips.

The ride jolted foreward, before spinning again. We removed ourselves from each other then got off of the ride. I pulled her out of the park to my car and lay her on the back seat.

She already starts to remove her clothing and my clothing. "Ikuto!" She whined tugging at my pants.

I smirk at her, causing her to blush. "Eagar are we?"

"S-Sh-Shut up..." She stammered averting her gaze from my face to the car floor.

I loved how she blushed about it, when we have done it so many times.

"You're beautiful." I whisper in her ear and then nibble the ear lobe. I could feel the heat spread from her cheeks to her ears.

I heard a small sob escape her lips. "S-Say it again..."

I kissed my way down from her ear to her neck. "You're beautiful, Amu."

She started to cry, her hands flying to her face to cover it from me. She always became emotional when I call her beautiful, because she knew, compared to Tadase, when I said it, it was genuine. Tadase says it to her all the time, like a broken record. "Stop it..." She cried in her hands. "Stop making me fall for you!" She yelled, her voice cracking.

I felt the world around me stop at that moment. She's falling for me? She can't be falling for me, she promised...

* * *

Flashback...

Normal POV

Amu was seventeen years old and in her last year of middle school. Ikuto was twenty one, turning twenty two in one day. It was 11pm and Amu was racing around her room trying to think of something to get Ikuto for his birthday. She always made sure to be the first to tell him happy birthday and the first to give his gift. She didn't think she could top last years' gift, his father.

Ikuto's father went missing six years ago and so Amu searched hard to find him for Ikuto's twenty first birthday. With the help of her friends and family she was able to reunite them. She had never seen Ikuto so happy.

There was no way she could top that.

Tick Tick

Tick Tick

Amu looked over to see Ikuto outside on her balcony, tapping on her sliding glass door. She looked over at her clock to see that it was going to be midnight in a few minutes. She walked over and opened the door, letting him in. She walked over to her bed and sat on it, patting a spot next to her for him to sit.

Ikuto walked over and sat down next to her. "Hello Amu-koi..." He smirked at her reaction.

"D-Don't call me that..." She said blushing her eyes wandering over to her clock. "H-Happy birthday Ikuto... I don't have a gift though..."

Ikuto grabbed Amu's chin and turned it so that she was looking at him. "I have been wanting something but its been hard to get..."

Amu jumped up with determination. "Name it and I'll get it!"

Ikuto laughed and pulled Amu back onto the bed. "Its not something you can just find at the store Amu."

"Oh." Amu looked at Ikuto confused. "Then what is it?"

Ikuto fell back onto his back on the bed. "I want you to find out yourself. Its still my birthday all day, so i'll give you twenty four hours to figure it out. I'll even give you a hint, only you have what I want." Then Ikuto got up and jumped off the balcony.

"I have it?" Amu looked around her room to see if any of her stuff was what a boy would want, but all of it was too girly.

...

The day was almost over and Amu's room was flipped upside down.

Ikuto opened her balcony door and entered her messy room.

"Ikuto! No! It can't be time already! I haven't thought of what you want.." She whined, slightly frustrated.

Ikuto let out a small laugh. "You always have been a bit dense when it comes to this..."

Amu glared at him. "Dense! I'm not dense!"

Ikuto grabbed Amu by the shoulders before smashing his lips against hers. He detached his lips from hers before she could respond. "Thank you for the birthday present Amu, but just don't fall in love with me, okay?" He blew her a kiss and winked at her before leaving.

Amu stood there shocked.

End Flashback

* * *

I grabbed her small hands and kissed them lightly.

Amu let out a small gasp. Her sobs started to quiet down into small hiccups. She looked at me with large eyes.

I didn't know what to say to her, so I just kissed her. She kissed me back and finally rid me of the rest of my clothes. I didn't feel like playing games, I wanted her screaming my name already. I thrust myself inside of her and she moaned loudly through our kisses. I kept up a steady pace, until I heard exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Ikuto!" She gasped. "F-Faster!"

I sped up my pace, feeling close to my climax.

"H-Harder...!" She moaned slamming her hands against the car door behind her.

I slammed into her with such force and such speed that the whole car was shaking from our session.

"Amu!" I yelled as I felt myself no longer able to hold back.

"Ikuto!" She screamed soon after cumming.

* * *

The next day...

It was late in the afternoon and Amu was already back from her classes.

Amu walked into my room, knocking on the door lightly. She leaned against it, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched me read. "What are you reading?" She asked casually.

I looked at the front cover of the book, forgetting what it was called. "Uh... Zombie Apocalypse.." Then I went back to reading.

"Ikuto, I need to tell you something." She said looking at the ground.

I smiled at her, walked over, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her onto my lap on my bed. "Tell Santa what it is little girl."

She laughed a little then punched my shoulder lightly. "No, its serious Ikuto."

I frowned slightly. "Okay, serious, got it. So what's up?"

"Ikuto, I'm moving out." She looked like she was going to cry.

I looked at her, wide eyed. "Moving... out..? What? Why?"

"T-Tadase asked me to move in with him. He even admitted he did not like the fact that I was rooming with another guy. I said yes.." She looked away from me and looked around my room.

I let out a small sigh. "Okay, I understand.. When are you moving out?"

She turned back to me, forcing a smile. "In two days, but the movers are coming tomorrow to start picking my stuff up."

"Then lets make these last two days count." I lean my head foreward and kiss her neck.

She got up and walked towards my door. "No Ikuto, we can't anymore..." She said looking at the floor again. "Tadase is my boyfriend and Lulu is your girlfriend. And... I can't stop falling for you if we continue our games... that was the reason I said yes." Then she walked out of my room and back to hers.

* * *

**IG: I made a longer chapter! So what do you think? What will happen next? Review to find out! I will update when I receive 55 reviews! I love you guys! No flaming! Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

Best Friends With Benifits

Ch 5

**IG: Chapter five! Yay! Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Amu's POV

I sat on a high stool in the kitchen, my elbow resting on the island's tile counter top, my chin resting on my hand. I watched the movers walking in and out as they took my furniture and boxes.

Ikuto decided not to be here today, thinking that watching movers is a boring idea.

One of the men held an expensive vase in his hand and stumbled slightly, causing waves of shock and fright to course through me.

"Careful!" I exclaim. "That is a very expensive vase." My mother had bought me the vase when she was shopping one day, the golden vase with the intricate pattern called out for her to buy it, at least that was what she said. That is what she always says when she buys something though..

The man gave an apologetic look before walking to the moving van with care.

I let out a small sigh. Ikuto was right, this was boring.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

I escaped the apartment and went over to Kukai's place to hang.

"Here dude." Kukai walked out of his kitchen and into the living room tossing me a beer.

I caught the can with ease. "Thanks." I opened the beer can, pulling back the tab, causing it to make a small pop sound. I brought the can to my mouth and began to gulp it down.

"Ikuto, slow down dude with the drinking." Kukai plopped himself down on the couch next to me and took a sip from his can occasionally.

I crushed the can in my hand and then threw it in the recycling bin before heading into his kitchen for another beer. I opened the fridge and took out the beer then headed back to the living room.

"Hey Kukai, are you still dating my sister?" I ask, then take a sip of my beer.

He laughed a little. "Yes Ikuto, I am still dating Utau."

"Have you fucked her yet?" I take a large swig of my drink.

Kukai choked a little. "Dude, you're her brother, I wouldn't feel comfortable telling you that."

I laughed at him. "I don't care, I won't kill you, I was just wondering if you have." I grinned, elbowing him in the side.

"Well yeah, a few times actually." He said grinning. "Not even close to how many times you've fucked Amu though."

I smiled proudly at his comment, that is until he reminded me.

"Too bad she's moving out to go with Tadase, tomorrow." He said.

I let out a small groan. "Don't remind me..." I gulped down the rest of my beer.

"Don't you think you should spend your last day with her instead of me?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Her plan was to watch the movers all day. Besides, Its not like I am not going to see her again, shes just not going to live with me anymore."

"Well yeah, but now she will barely see you, she will be either with Tadase or at school. Good luck finding time with her." He tossed his beer can into the recycling bin.

I can see her whenever I want, i'm the best friend, I get #1 rights to Amu. "I can see her anytime I want."

"Not anytime Ikuto, not all the time." He stood up and stretched then looked over to the clock. "Last night with Amu, Ikuto, you should go."

I got up, wobbling slightly.

"Shit, your drunk dude, you can't drive. I'll call Amu to come and get you." He walked over to the phone and started to dial Amu's number. "Hey Amu... yeah he's drunk again... okay... bye." He walked over to me and helped me walk outside to the curb to wait for Amu. He stayed with me until Amu's car drove up. Then he helped me into the vehicle and closed the door behind me, but not before saying, "Last night dude."

Amu glared at me, but I just laughed. What is up with beer making people so giddy? "What is so funny Ikuto?" She didn't sound very happy.

"You're so cute when you're angry." I then started laughing again when she looked away frustrated, a light hue of pink on her cheeks.

We arrived back at our apartment and she helped me up to my room, laying me down in bed and pulling the covers over me. I withdrew my arms from underneath the sheets and grabbed Amu by the waist and pulled her into my bed with me. "Now that the movers are gone, we can have some fun..."

"Ikuto, we can't..." She said trying to get out of my grasp.

I gripped her waist tighter and closer to my body. "Please... just one more time... just tonight.. as a going away present, for the both of us."

She kissed my lips as a response. "Fine, but I get to be the boss tonight..." She glared at me, angered that she gave in.

I kissed her lips as my response.

* * *

Amu's POV

I got off of Ikuto and went into his closet and pulled out a skimpy black dress that didn't even cover my ass completely. I knew that Ikuto hid some outfits, my size, just in case. He also had knee high black heels to go with it. I rummaged through some boxes till I found what I was looking for. I walked over to Ikuto and gave him a wicked grin, which caused him to grin. I pulled out a whip and snapped it, making a crack sound in the air. "You will address me as Master, and obey all my orders."

"Yes master.." He smirked at me and our little game.

I leaned foreword, showing off my cleavage, which caught Ikuto's eyes. I brought my lips next to his ear, "Like what you see?"

"Yes..." He moaned.

"Take off your shirt." I commanded.

He did as told, and within a second he had his shirt tossed somewhere else.

"Good boy..." I grabbed his chin and gave him a kiss on his lips, but pulled away before he could respond. Then I pulled out some hand cuffs and cuffed his wrists to the headboard. I kissed him again and this time he responded quickly. Then I trailled my kisses down to his neck where I nibbled on a sensitive spot, causing him to moan. I bit him, causing him to moan, I licked the blood that started to trickle down. There was going to be a big hickey on his neck later.

"...Master..." He moaned, bucking his hips slightly.

"Not quite yet my pet..." I purred. I left his neck and licked a trail down to his naval. Then I ran my hands all over his torso, causing chills to run through him. I could tell that he was not use to being on the bottom, the way his eyes looked me over. Then I undid his pants to automatically be greeted by his friend. "No boxers this time?" I tossed his pants to the side before taking his dick in my hand and massaging it, his moans becoming louder.

"Master please...!" He begged, moaning at the same time.

I replaced my hands with my mouth, my tongue running it over like a Popsicle. I could tell he was about to cum, so I stopped my game and removed my clothing slowly till I was completely bare. Instead of getting it over with, I decided to drag it on a bit longer, by giving him a small show. I massaged my breasts, causing myself to moan and Ikuto to moan.

Ikuto watched as I touched myself, licking his lips in the process.

Then I used one of my hands to reach between my folds and massage them until I was moaning loudly and hit my first climax. I came all over his torso. I bent over and cleaned myself off of him, "Mmm..."

"Master I need you!" He moaned, bucking.

I turned to face him, our lust filled eyes met and I kissed him. We made out for a bit till he reminded me of his waiting friend. I placed my hips over his, letting his length enter me. We both moaned in pleasure and then I rode him until he came inside of me, causing us both to cry out in delight from the feeling of our climaxes. "Ikuto!"

"Amu!" He moaned with me.

I fell onto his chest, tired. He pet my hair, playing with it in his hands. I fell asleep to him humming a soft, unfamiliar melody.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

It was the next day and Amu was leaving. She stood at the front door, some luggage in hands.

Tadase walked up and kissed her lips. Then took her luggage from her hands and headed down to his car.

Amu turned to me and smiled. "Well I guess this is goodbye..." She turned to leave, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my chest.

"Don't leave.." I whispered into her ear, hugging her waist against my body.

She took a fist full of my shirt in her hands, and hugged me back. "I can't stop loving you Ikuto, I finally realize that, but Tadase returns his love and that is what I need." She kissed me softly on the lips. "Goodbye Ikuto." Then she left, closing the door behind her.

I stared at the door for a while, blankly, before I slammed my fist into it. "Dammit!"

* * *

It has only been a few hours since she left, but I already miss her.

I lay on my bed, the smell of her still lingered in my sheets. I listened to some music as I stared up at my ceiling.

Buzzzzzz

I looked over to my cell and noticed that I have received a text. I grabbed it and noticed that it was from Amu.

_"Ikuto, you would never believe how wonderful Tadase's place is! It is sooo big! I wish you could see it. I miss you already. Love, Amu."_

I laughed to myself, Amu never changes. I shouldn't worry, I can still talk to her and see her, she just won't be living with me.

Buzzzzzzz

I received a text from Lulu.

_"Ikutoo! I hear that your friend moved out and you have the place all to yourself! Mmm... Doesn't a massage sound good right now? Can I come over? Love, Lulu." _

I rolled my eyes. I decided to respond to Amu's text first. _"Amu, it sounds like you'll have a great time there. I wish I could see it too, maybe I could visit. I miss you so much too, more than I thought I would. Just because you moved out does not mean we can't still hang out, we should sometime. Love, Ikuto." _I sent the text. Then I replied to Lulu's text. _"Lulu, what you heard is correct, but I don't feel like having anyone over right now, maybe another time."_

Buzzzzzzzzz

The screen flashed as it showed Amu's reply.

_"I agree Ikuto, we are best friends after all, we can still hang out. Just... not anytime soon, I'm going to be really busy, but I'll tell you when I'm available. I have to go! Tadase invited his family over for dinner, I finally get to meet them. Love, Amu."_

Buzzzzzzzzz

_"Aww! Ikuto-baby! Humph... fine... but I don't care what you say! I am definitely visiting tomorrow! Love, Lulu." _

I let out a frustrated sigh. "God, she can be such a pain sometime.." I turned off my phone and then went to bed.

* * *

**IG: Another chapter! Yay! I'll update after I get lots of reviews! I'll update when I have 70 reviews. :P See you soon! No Flaming! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Best Friends With Benefits

Chapter 6: Week 1

* * *

Ikuto's POV

...Day 1...

I woke up this morning on the wrong side of the bed, tired and groggy.

"Hey Amu, I'm hungry..." I groan as I slink my way into the kitchen. "Amu?" I look around to find Amu no where in sight. "Oh yeah... she doesn't live here anymore.." I let out a small sigh, then open the fridge to find scarcely anything in it.

Feeling Lazy, I just decide to skip breakfast and go and get groceries later that day.

I walk into the bathroom and strip of all my clothes then get into the shower.

...

After getting myself cleaned up I headed back into my room, naked. I didn't care though, it was just me now...

"Ikuto..." I hear a feminine purr from my room.

I look over to find Lulu on my bed, looking me over like a piece of meat. "Lulu, what the hell are you doing in my apartment, and how did you get in?"

"I found a key under your doormat, so I used it. You don't mind though of coarse because I'm your girlfriend after all." She said smiling. Then she got up and wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her tiptoes as she kissed my lips. "How bout that massage?" She whispered in my ear.

Of coarse it turned me on, so I pushed her on my bed, tore her clothes off, and fucked her brains out.

When we finished our little session, I lay on top of her tired, and she lay sleeping beneath me.

I looked at the beautiful green haired woman next to me, taking in her features. Any man would be lucky to have a girl like Lulu. She is beautiful, sexy, smart and wealthy. I was glad to have her too, but something felt weird to me. I just don't know why..

* * *

...Day 2...

I am really bored without Amu here. I decided to take her advice, I applied for a job, a few actually.

Buzzzzzzzz

"Hello?" I answer. "What? I got the job? That's great! Thanks!"

I got a job working at a daycare.

I know what you are probably thinking, A daycare? A player like you, working at a daycare?

Of all things I love, its kids. I am just able to interact so much easier with kids than any other person.

Amu and Kukai are the only people who are not a kid, that I can act myself around.

Kids don't care if your a dork, a jock, a prep, goth, cool, or whatever. They accept you, for you. They admire and look up to you.

I don't even act myself around Lulu, or even my sister Utau.

I wasn't going to start out with the kids, but if I made a good impression, they could promote me to work with them.

Another great thing about this job was that it was at Amu's college. This is a daycare for college students who have children, but can't take them to another daycare. Now I'll be able to see Amu. My shift will start at eight am and end at two pm. The pay is not that bad, eight dollars an hour. If I prove myself though, I could get a better pay. You've got to start at the bottom and work your way up.

* * *

...Day 3...

It was finally my first day on the job.

I walk into the daycare and see kids all over the place.

A woman around her early seventies walked up to me. "Hello, you must be Ikuto Tsukiyomi, my name is Suzuki." She held out her hand for me to take. I shook it gently. "My well aren't you quite the good looking fellow. I never would have expected that you would want to work here."

"Yes ma'am, I love kids, so I hope to work with them." I gave her a gentle smile.

She smiled back at me. "You must get all the ladies.. Do you have a lady friend of your own? Or are you still chasing skirts?" She laughed, nudging me in the side.

"I do have a girlfriend, yes." I said.

"That's great, good for you." She was a cute old woman, with grey hair pulled back into a bun, and she was very small and had some wrinkles. "Well let me show you around." She guided me over to a corner where there was costumes, a mini kitchen, a small house, and other items. "Here is the dress up area, where the kids play house and other things like that." She walked over to the other side of the room. "Here is our reading station. This is where we have story time." She walked to the middle of the room. "This table is where we do arts and crafts and snack time." She walked over to the front corner of the room. "This is the time out area, for all the kids who misbehave." Then she pointed to a door. "Out there is where we have recess. There is a jungle gym, swings, monkey bars, balls, jump ropes, scooters, and so on. As you can see, kids are always busy here."

"Haha.. yeah, I can tell." I never had this much stuff when I went to daycare.

She let out a laugh. "Hohohaha! We also have nap time, time for me to relax, you know?"

"So what will my job be?" I ask.

She smacked her head with the palm of her head lightly. "Oh yes! How could I forget! Your job is to clean up any messes and help me set up for things such as snacks and nap time. I should introduce you to the others who work here." She pointed her bony finger over to the timeout corner. A young woman with short brown hair in pigtails with red bows and wore light blue, denim overalls with a red t-shirt underneath was crouched down talking to a little boy. "That is Yaya Yuiki, she is great with the kids, maybe its because she acts so much like them, haha."

Yaya turned around and smiled, waving at us.

I waved back slightly and so did Suzuki.

"She is great, helps me so much. She works here all day then goes to her classes. She wants to be a school teacher." Suzuki smiled as she watched Yaya calm the boy. "What about you? Do you go to school here, somewhere else? Or do you already have a degree in something?"

I had gone to college a few years ago actually, I got my degree and everything, but I never did anything with it. "Yes actually, I have a law degree."

"Oh really? What type of degree?"

"Bachelors degree, I thought I wanted to be a lawyer, but I decided against it, so I never went past my bachelor degree." I said.

We talked for a little while longer before she put me to work.

* * *

...Day 6...

I had been working for three days now and found it actually a bit tiring. I had to wash EVERYTHING. Every individual toy had to be washed, to help prevent the kids from getting sick. By the end of my shift I found my back very sore.

I walked in my apartment, exhausted. I shut the door behind me and flopped on the bed. "Ugh..." I moan from exhaustion.

"Ikuto-honey! Your home!" Lulu walked in the room, a large grin on her face.

I slowly flipped over and leaned on my elbows to look at her.

"Like what you see?" She asked smiling. She wore nothing but a frilly pink apron that just covered the front, not the back.

All of a sudden an image of Amu saying exactly what Lulu said flashed in my head. I shook it off though.

"Uh yeah.." I said.

Lulu giggled in response. "Good, because I have a meal for my man." She said, implying that she was the meal.

"Listen, I'm too tired for sex right now." I said, falling back against the mattress.

Lulu pouted. "No fun..."

* * *

...Day 7...

It was the weekend, and I did not have work, and Lulu was not visiting me, trying to get in my pants. I was utterly bored to death.

Also, what made everything worse was, every day I keep having more and more thoughts revolved around Amu.

Yesterday I thought when I was working, about how well Amu would make as a mother.

Every day is more and more hard on me and I don't know why.

Maybe I miss the sex? I miss the sounds of her moaning under me. I miss her telling me that I am better in bed than Tadase. I miss doing it every place possible.

God.. now i'm getting aroused...

I took out my phone and texted Amu. "What are you wearing right now? )" I sent.

Buzzzzzzzzzzz

I quickly picked up my phone.

_"Why? lol. Horny? Haha."_ She sent back.

"Yes, so tell me what your wearing." I texted back.

_"Nothing."_ She replied quickly.

Fuck, shivers went through my mind at the thought of her wearing nothing.

Buzzzzzzzz

I look at my phone.

_"Haha, just kidding, you wish you perv. xP"_

I glared at the phone.

"You really ruined it, thanks..." I text.

Buzzzzzzz

_"I'm for real wearing red lacy underwear that barely covers anything. Look pretty hot. Lol."_

Thoughts of her in red lacy underwear flooded my mind. GAH! "Why can't I get you out of my head!" I yelled to the ceiling.

* * *

**IG: So I am going to make it a week per chapter deal and Ikuto is going to suffer slowly without Amu for a few weeks. Any Ideas of how he could suffer without her, put in a reply!**

**Ill update when I have 100 reviews! NO FLAMING! Thank you! **

**ALSO READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES!**


	7. Chapter 7

Best Friends With Benefits

Chapter 7: Week 2

by: Iggy

* * *

...Day 8...

Ikuto's POV

I couldn't believe it...

I walked into work to find everything in complete chaos. Kids were running around everywhere, screaming, crying, yelling and making a mess.

Suzuki was trying to calm a few crying kids down and Yaya was trying to round up the rowdy ones.

"Oh! Ikuto! Thank goodness! Help us calm the kids down will you?" Suzuki begged.

I quickly went over to some kids who were hitting each other and pulled them apart. "Guys, stop fighting."

"He started it! He made fun of me!" Miki is a dark haired eight year old that is regularly at the daycare. She wore a white button up shirt with a vest on top and dark blue jeans. Her mother is very busy, going to school, then work, then picking Miki up late in the afternoon around six pm. The single mother only really gets to spend time with her daughter on the weekends.

"Did not! She is lying!" Yoru was the typical prankster kid. He had dark black hair that spiked up slightly and golden eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a cross on it and a pair of black shorts.

"How did he make fun of you?" I asked.

"H-He made fun of my drawing!" She said holding up a picture of a cat. For a kid, it looked pretty good.

I looked over to Yoru. "Is that true?"

He looked away frustrated, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes glared at the floor. "Maybe.."

"Why did you make fun of her drawing?"

"..." Yoru bit his lip, not wanting to say. "...because..."

Oh how I love the because answers, such a stereotypical answer from a kid. "That's not an answer Yoru."

"I... I was angry... I am the one who likes cats! Way better than her! Why can she draw them so much better than me?" He yelled, throwing his fists to his sides.

I laughed a little, causing both to look at me strange. Kids reasons for fighting were so much more silly than adults.

"What's so funny?" Yoru asked glaring at me.

"Its just... I can't see why you two can't be friends.." I explain to them. "Yoru, you love cats and so does Miki. Miki can draw cats well, why don't you ask her to help you draw cats?"

Miki gave Yoru her cat drawing, a small smile on her face.

Yoru's face lit up and he grinned back at Miki, causing her to blush.

Glad that was settled, I got up and tried to settle the rest of the class.

By the end of the day, we were exhausted.

* * *

...Day 10...

I am so exhausted. Suzuki had decided to basically promote me after helping them for the past few days with the rowdy kids. Now I get ten dollars an hour and I work from seven in the morning to five in the afternoon. So I now get to work with the kids and clean instead of just cleaning.

I walked into the classroom and kids ran over to greet me.

"Ikuto-nya!" Yoru said running over to me, Miki right behind him. "Look! I'm a cat!" He said pointing to his cat ears, tail, and paws.

I ruffled Yoru's hair and gave him a small smile. "That is awesome Yoru."

"Mmhm! Miki is my owner! We are playing house! Play with us Ikuto!" Yoru and Miki took my hands and pulled me over to the play house area.

"You can be the doggy!" Miki exclaimed, excitedly. She opened the costume chest and pulled out a headband with dog ears attached on top. "Bend down!" She commanded.

I leanded over and let her place the headband on my head. "What do I..."

"No! Doggies only say woof!" She scolded, wagging her small finger at me.

"...Woof."

"Yay! Good doggy!" Miki said laughing.

The rest of the day I found myself getting dragged into costumes as the little kids were so amused by it.

* * *

...Day 13...

It was nap time for the kids, but none of them wanted to go to sleep.

"Come on guys! Nap time! Yay!" Yaya tried to enthuse them into nap time, but this time the kids were too energetic to listen.

Luckily, I had come to work prepared today.

I walked over to the back of the room, into the small office room and pulled out a case. I went to the front of the class and opened the case and pulled out a violin. I started to play and after a few minutes the kids became silent as they looked at me play the violin. When it was quite I stopped playing.

"Aww!" The kids whined.

"If you want to hear Mr. Ikuto play more of his violin, then go to your mats and sit or lay down." Yaya said, pointing over to the mats.

The kids hurried to their matts, sitting up and waiting in anticipation for me to start playing.

I decided to play them a lullaby that I had made for Amu when she was little.

I played the soft melody that creshendoed into a fast pased song.

The kids started to fall asleep by the song. Eventually all of them were asleep.

I continued to play the song, closing my eyes as I remembered the notes. The notes danced around inside my head. I opened my eyes and continued to play as I watched the sleeping kids with smile lingering on their faces. I turned around and looked toward the door, what I saw caused me to stop mid song.

Amu stood leaning in the doorway, a smirk on her face. "Hey Ikuto." She said in a hushed voice.

I looked over to Suzuki who allowed me to take a step out for a little, a smile on her face.

I walked over to Amu and took her hand in mine and pulled her into the hall, shutting the door behind me. I put my violin against the wall before turning back to Amu. I brought my hand up to her face, cupping it in my hand.

Amu smiled and leaned her face into my hand. Her hand grabbed mine gently, keeping it against her cheek. "I missed you Ikuto."

"I missed you too Amu." I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.

She pulled away and gave me a small smile. "I'm so happy for you Ikuto, you get to work with kids, just like you wanted. I was surprised to see you here actually. I was on my way to my Psychology class, when I heard music and the closer I got I realized that was the lullaby you made for me, so I followed the sound and well, here you are. Why didn't you tell me you got a job?" She laughed.

"I guess I forgot. I haven't even told Kukai or Utau or Lulu either." I laughed.

"Oh!" Amu exclaimed looking at her watch. "My class! Its starting in a minute! Gah! I got to go! Bye!" Amu said running off.

I waved goodbye.

* * *

...Day 14...

Work was over and I was incharge of cleaning up and locking the room.

I closed the door behind me and locked it, pulling the key out aftewards and placing it in my pocket.

I walked out of the school and headed toward the parking lot.

I noticed an all to familiar pinkette crouched down by the curb of the sidewalk.

The closer I got, the more I realized that she was talking to someone. I finally noticed that she was talking to Yoru, whose face was red and puffy from crying.

"Yoru?" I ask.

Yoru looks up from Amu, happy to see me, he runs up to me and leaps into my arms.

I scoop him up and place him on my hip. "What's wrong Yoru? Where is your mom?"

"I-I don't k-k-know!" He sobbed.

Amu walked up to me and ran her fingers through Yoru's hair. "He has been waiting out here for a while. Poor boy."

"Is that true Yoru?" I ask him.

He nods his head yes as he continues to cry.

"I'll wait here with you Yoru for your mother, Amu you can go home now, I got it." I sat down on the sidewalk and put Yoru in my lap.

Amu sat down next to me. "No, I'm staying here too." She always was the stubborn type. "I found him here first, so I am going to stay until he gets picked up."

"Fine, do whatever." I retort.

We sit in an awkward silence for a while. Then I start to play some games with Yoru as we wait.

* * *

Two hours had passed and his mother had still not yet picked him up.

It was nine pm and the mother was no where in site.

"Mommy isn't coming is she..." His voice held disapointment, like this had happed multiple times before.

I looked down at the ground, feeling his pain. Like him, my parents were rarely there for me either. When they finally decided to try and be parents again, it was too late, I was a full grown man, out on his own.

"Its okay Yoru, maybe your mommy is just running late." Amu said trying to be optimistic.

I stood up keeping Yoru on my hip. "Lets go." I say, walking over to my car.

"Ikuto where are you going? We have to wait for his mother!" Amu called after me.

I put him in the back seat and buckled him in before closing the back door. I turned to Amu who stood a few feet away from me. "His mother isn't coming back, atleast not tonight. She has a drinking/partying problem and aparantly has left Yoru here a multitude of times. If she wants to, she can get ahold of us, we gave the parents our numbers."

Amu stood there, thinking. "Let me stay, just for tonight. I want to make sure he is okay."

I didn't know why, but I felt good when I heard her say that. "Okay, get in."

Amu got in the passenger seat. She did not bring a car to school because she lived close by that she just took the bus, or walked.

* * *

When we got to my appartment, Yoru was asleep in the backseat.

I got out of the car, unbuckled his seatbelt, and picked him up, resting him on my hip.

Amu closed the car door then ran to the apartment door and opened it.

"Still have a key here, eh?" I ask teasingly in a hushed tone. I walk in and place Yoru on the couch, putting a pillow under his head and a blanket ontop.

"Yeah I guess I forgot to give it back to you." She said.

I walked into my room and started to strip down to my boxers.

Amu walked in, then while blushing slightly, excused herself to the other room.

I turned around and grabbed her wrist. "What's the matter Amu? You've seen more of me than this before, why are you blushing?" I grinned as her blush turned darker.

"N-No reason, its just hot in here..." She lied. "I'll go sleep on the floor in the other room."

When she started to walk out, I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me, her back hitting my chest.

"Stay with me tonight." I whisper in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Fine, but we aren't doing anything, there is a kid here." She said, pulling away from me and heading to my bed.

I smirked. "So you're saying that if there wasn't a kid here, we would do something?"

"..No." She said frustrated that I twisted her words. "If there wasn't a kid I wouldn't even be here right now." She got in bed and while sitting up, removed her clothes down to her underwear and bra. "Can I borrow one of you shirts?" She asked.

I go to my drawer and toss her an oversized black t-shirt.

She puts it on, then pulls the covers over her after she laid down, her back towards me.

I get in bed and lay down next to her, staring at her back in the darkness of the room. I grab her waist and pull it toward me, drapping my arm over it.

Amu tensed slightly at first, but then relaxed and began to fall asleep.

I rested my head in the crook of her neck, smelling her strawberry hair, falling asleep to the intoxicating aroma.

* * *

"..to...kto...Ikuto..." Yoru said quitely poking me.

I groggily woke up, my eyes looked at the clock.

Three AM

"What's wrong Yoru?" I ask slowly untangling myself from Amu.

Amu also woke up, leaning on her elbow.

"I... I couldn't sleep... I had a bad dream..." He said ashamed.

Amu sat up and motioned for Yoru to get in bed.

Yoru scampered into the bed and lay between us, falling asleep immediatly.

Amu lay down and so did I.

I watched as Amu ran her hands through Yoru's hair and hummed a melody. Her eyes were smiling as she looked over him. She looked so motherly right now.

I fell asleep listening to her hum.

* * *

**Iggy: Yay! Another chapter! Review! I'll update when I have 115 reviews! Till then!**


	8. Chapter 8

Best Friends with Benefits

Chapter 8: Week 3

by: Iggy

* * *

...Day 15...

I woke up to find nobody in bed with me. I looked at the note attached to my pillow.

"Dear Sleepy Head,

I took Yoru to the daycare because I had to go to school. It was really good to see you again.

Love

Your friend,

Amu."

I let out a small sigh, crumpling the note and tossing it across the room. Then I slowly rose out of bed like a zombie from the grave, or a vampire from its coffin. Then I robotically moved one foot at a time to the shower. "Another day..."

* * *

...Day 16...

I was outside with the kids during their recess. I was pushing Miki and Yoru on the swings, one arm for each.

They were having a blast pretending to be astronauts and apparently I was the rocket's engine and the swings were the rocket.

As I pushed them up higher and higher my ears caught the sound of someone crying. I turn my head to look for who was crying and noticed it to be one of the new kids, Suu. I looked to see if anyone was going to go to help her, but the others had their hands full. "Gah." I said as I fell back from the impact of the swings hitting me backwards.

Yoru and Miki laughed at me. "The engine stopped working!"

I got up and dusted myself off. "Engine's taking a break guys." I said before walking over to Suu who sat on the opposite end of the playground.

"Turning engine to manual!" Yoru commanded. Miki and Yoru started to swing there legs back and forth to get as high as they were before.

I walked over to the short, green haired girl and kneeled down next to her, putting a hand on her back. "What's the matter Suu?" I asked.

"I-sniff-made a-sniff- pie but nobody-sniff sniff- wants to try it." She used her sleeve to wipe her tears. Then she showed me her mud pie that she had made. "W-Would you -sniff- try it?"

"...uh.." She placed the mud in my hand and watched me anxiously for me to try it. I brought it up to my nose and sniffed it. It smelt like shit and looked like shit. I pretended to eat it then chucked it behind my back. "Yumm..."

Her face lit up. "Yay! Here have some more!"

I held up my hand. "No thank you, I'm stuffed."

"Oh okay." She looked at the ground slightly disappointed.

I looked over to where Yoru and Miki were. "Follow me." I said getting up.

Suu followed as I walked over to the swings.

"Guys, this is Suu, she is new here." I said introducing her to them.

Yoru jumped off the swing, landing on his feet. Then he ran over to us, a large smile on his face. "Hey Suu, want to play astronauts with us?"

Suu nodded her head rapidly, then followed them to the swings.

* * *

...Day 18...

I sat in my room watching at Lulu's pitiful attempt at a sexy lap dance. In fact, it just made me feel uncomfortable to watch.

Amu use to give me the most sexy lap dances ever...

Gah! Why does she keep getting in my head?

"Ikuto, babe? Are you okay? Your hitting your head.." Lulu brought her hand up to my forehead, feeling my temperature, just like Amu use to do.

I jumped out of my seat. "Get out of my head!" I exclaim, frightening Lulu.

"Did I do something wrong? Who are you telling to get out of your head?" She looked at me with a confused expression.

"Its... its nothing.. sorry.. I'm just tired." I lied.

Lulu smiled at me and kissed my lips. "I'll leave you to get some rest." Then she closed the door behind her.

* * *

...Day 19...

I had a day off from work so I decided to go to the beach to look at girls with Kukai.

We laid on the beach blankets, taking in the sun and the women.

"Hey Ikuto, you sure we should be doing this? We have girlfriends after all..." Kukai said feeling slightly ashamed.

"Yes I am sure. I want to see some women other than my girlfriend.." I whistle at a girl that passed by with a nice ass and nice breasts. The girl smirked then waved at me, continuing by.

Kukai stood up and let out a small sigh. "Listen, you may not feel ashamed but I do, so I'm going to go."

"Bye." I sat up and looked out at the ocean as the waves crashed against the shore. I watched as people splashed around in the water, laughing and having a good time. That was when I noticed Amu.

Amu was wearing a cute red and white polka dot bikini. She was bent over splashing the water up into the air and onto Tadase, laughing.

Tadase splashed her back. It was cute, but childish.

I got up and dived into the water and swam towards them.

...

"Haha." Amu laughed, splashing Tadase. "Stop it! Haha!"

Tadase laughed. "Not until you do. Haha."

Amu continued to have a splashing war, until she was dragged under, by me. "Ah!" She exclaimed before going under.

Tadase stood there in shock for a second before searching for Amu.

...

I pulled her to the far end of the beach to my secret hiding place. I came up for air, bringing Amu up with me.

We let out gasps for air.

"Ha..ha..." Amu breathed, trying to catch her breath.

I pinned her body against a rock, my hands on either side of her head, my breathing irregular as it tried to even out. "Ha...got...ha... you..." I smirked when she glared at me.

"You jerk!" She yelled hitting her fists against my chest. "I thought I was going to die..." I grabbed one of her wrists, my other hand stayed on the rock. Amu calmed down and looked into my eyes, pushing the wet hair out of my eyes. She watched as the water trailed down my body.

I leaned foreword and so did she, until our lips met. I felt like my body was on fire. My hands traveled to her waist and hers trailed into my hair. I kissed her plump lips, nibbling on the bottom.

"Fuck Ikuto..." She moaned into our kisses. "We can't..."

I kissed her lips. "But we can..." I moan. I kissed her again and again. She kissed me back, moaning. My hands trailed upwards, pulling up her top and attacking her breasts. She moaned in pleasure.

"God..." She moaned. "I miss your touch...!" Her head leaned backwards against the rock.

I licked my lips and looked over her body. "I miss your body.."

"Amu!" Tadase yelled in the distance.

Amu quickly detached from me and fixed herself then swam from around the rock towards Tadase.

"There you are! I was so worried!" Tadase exclaimed, helping her out of the water. "Let's go back home."

* * *

...Day 21...

Everyday I start to miss Amu more and more. I see all the small things she did, like how she brushed her hair behind her ear, or how she would eat everything with a spork.

I hate to think this, but am I falling for Amu?

I was in daycare when I saw a mother walk in with her child. "This is Ran, we just moved here so she does not have any friends."

This pink haired girl automatically reminded me of Amu. Great..

* * *

**Iggy: Sorry for the short chapters, I have been soo busy! I'll update around 150 reviews. Thanks for being a fan! I promise some more Amuto next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

Best Friends with Benefits

Chapter 9: Week 4

by: Iggy

* * *

Day 22...

I arrived home from work when I saw Amu standing outside my door. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Why Ikuto, you sound like you aren't happy to see me." She said pouting.

I open the door and invite her inside. "Of course I am happy to see you." I say closing the door behind me. I turn around to see the most sexy sight infront of me.

Amu stood behind me, her trench coat at her feet, and she had on the most sexy lingere I had ever seen. "Ikuto, after seeing you a few days ago, I couldn't get you out of my head." She said walking towards me.

"Me neither." I said licking my lips.

Then we started kissing eachother like crazy, our hands roaming eachother's bodies. We ended up in my bed and I stripped all of the clothes from her body. I attacked her breasts with my mouth.

She moaned out in pleasure, arching her back.

I kissed down to her sweet spot and then inserted my tounge inside, lapping her juices up.

"Oh god..." She moaned, grabbing my hair, tugging on it.

Then I went back to kissing her, so she could taste her sweet juices. Without hesitation I inserted myself into her, pleasure shot through both of us.

"F-Faster..." She said panting, clawing at my back.

I kissed her cheek and then her lips before going faster, my eyes locked with hers the whole time.

"Fuck..." She moaned louder, a sweet sound to my ears. "Harder!" She exclaimed.

I pounded into her, harder each time. I felt like I was going to explode. "A-Amu..." I moan.

"Ikuto I'm...!" She couldn't finish her scentence before we both came together.

I collapsed ontop of her, panting, our breathing in sync.

We continued this the rest of the night before we finally fell asleep from exaustion.

* * *

Day 30...

I watched Ran, Miki, Suu, and Yoru playing together on the playground and having a good time. They were playing house, Suu was the mother, Yoru was the husband, Miki was the aunt and Ran was the child.

"Ikuto-nya! Join us!" Yoru said running up to me and tugging on my hand. I followed him over to the others and they all cheered when they saw me approaching. "You're going to be the uncle!"

I laughed, "Oh really?" I was pulled into playing house with them for the rest of the day.

* * *

When the day had ended, I waited with Yoru for his mother to pick him up.

An old beat up car pulled up next to the curb, the window rolled down revealing a woman with long dark blue hair pulled up into a ponytail. She wore a black tanktop that showed off her breasts and light blue jeans that hugged her hips, she also wore black sunglasses, covering her eyes. She chewed her gum loudly, like a cow and drummed her long fingernails on the steeringwheel waiting for Yoru to get in the car. "Get in the car, kid." She said it like he was a waist of her time.

Yoru walked up to the car and opened the back door, tossing his small backpack in and then climbing into the car and buckling his seatbelt. "Bye Ikuto, I'll see you tomorrow." He said smiling, and waved goodbye.

"Hey, Ikuto is it?" Yoru's mother asked.

I walked to the front of the car and bent down to look at her. "Yes ma'am?"

"Here." She said handing me a piece of paper. She leaned towards me and whispered in my ear. "Its my phone number, my private number, the one my husband does not know about. Call me." She nibbled at my ear for a second before she retracted and then waved goodbye.

I crumpled the paper and tossed it to the side. That woman probably has so many kids, she can't remember all of their names or whose father they belong to.

* * *

I arrive back to my appartment to find an unexpected visitor laying on my bed. "Amu?" I ask, confused as how she got into my room.

She lay there, asleep, her mascera had been running down her cheeks and it was obvious that she had been crying, in her hand she had an empty beer bottle. She begins to stur and sits up slowly, "Ikuto, is that you?"

I sat down next to her, grabbing her shoulders. "What happened, how did you get in here?" I ask.

"Um..." She looked at the ground trying to remember how she got in the room. "I found the spare key you put under the doormatt."

"Why are you drunk, and have you been crying?" I asked worried.

Amu burried her head into my clothing and began sobbing. She mumbled something into my clothes that was hard to hear.

"What did you say?" I ask for her to repeat herself.

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed, bursting into more tears.

I felt myself filled with panic. "You're pregnant and you have been drinking? Are you crazy?"

"I don't know anymore!" She said breaking down even more. "I don't even know whose child it is!"

I had a feeling that from here on, things were going to get a whole lot harder...

* * *

**Iggy: Wah! I'm soooo sorry I have not been updating! I forgot! GAH! Anyway! I'll try updating tons over this break! **

**I love your support! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I'll update when I have 200 reviews! Till then! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Best Friends with Benefits

Chapter 10

by: Iggy

* * *

Last time:

"What did you say?" I ask for her to repeat herself.

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed, bursting into more tears.

I felt myself filled with panic. "You're pregnant and you have been drinking? Are you crazy?"

"I don't know anymore!" She said breaking down even more. "I don't even know whose child it is!"

I had a feeling that from here on, things were going to get a whole lot harder...

* * *

"Amu..." I say through a cracked voice.

Amu was crying into my pillow and it seemed like she would never stop crying.

"Amu, I need you to calm down..." I say to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. I waited until her sobs came to a hault and she removed her face from my pillow to turn towards me and reveal her runny nose and rosy cheeks. Although her sobs stopped, tears still ran down the side of her face and onto the sheets. I grabbed a tissue and wiped her tears from her face and then her nose, smiling at her.

Amu sniffed loudly and then gave me a small smile, but her eyes still held sadness and freight. "I... I don't know what I am going to do Ikuto... I can't raise a kid, I don't know how to, I'm not ready..."

"Amu, I am your best friend, and no matter whose child it is, I will be here to help you raise it, weither Tadase will or not." I told her reassuringly. I took her petite hands in mine and ran my thumbs over her knuckles.

Amu surprised me and kissed me on the lips, and for the first time in our relationship, I felt my chest tighten and my stomach twist into knots. Instead of feeling sexual feelings alone, I felt something more, something bigger. I kissed her back and I noticed how warm and soft her lips were. She pulled back and then got off the bed and took a big breath before releasing it. "I have to tell Tadase... I just don't know how to tell him..."

"Tell him the truth. How you are pregnant, but you aren't sure if it his child or not. If he really loves you then he will be there for you." I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Easier said than done..." Amu said staring at the ground in thought.

I turned her so that she was facing me. "I'll come with you, like I said, I'll be here for you."

* * *

So we end up going over to Tadase's place together and I find myself sitting down next to Amu on a couch with Tadase sitting across from us.

"What did you want to tell me that was so important that you had to bring _him_ here?" Tadase asked, stressing "him."

Amu looked worried, but I placed a hand of reassurance on her shoulder. Tadase noticed the hand and I quickly took it away. "Tadase, I'm... Pregnant..." She said looking at the ground, unable to see Tadase's facial expression.

"..." Tadase's face was shocked it took him a while to find the words to say. "Is it... mine?"

Amu's face held shame. "I don't... know..."

The room was awkwardly quiet for a while before Tadase stood up and pointed to the door. "Please leave... I have to think..."

Amu and I got up and left, heading back to my appartment.

* * *

We sat in front of the tv in silence, wrapped in a warm blanket while drinking some hot tea.

"I think it went better than we expected." I say breaking the silence.

Amu nodded her head slowly, but continued to watch the tv.

All of a sudden the phone rings, and I get up and answer it. "Hello?" My eyes widen from the news. "Okay, I'll be right there."

Amu turned to me curiously.

"Its Yoru, he ran away from the day care." I say, putting on my jacket and shoes before heading out the door.

* * *

It was getting colder outside, the sun was beginning to set and soon it would be harder to spot any sign of Yoru.

"Yoru!" I call out of my car window as I slowly cruise the near by neighborhood.

I spend over an hour looking for him in my car, before the sun finally sets, that was when I decided to go by foot. I grabbed the flashlight out of my car's glove apartment and then lock the car. I start to run, my flashlight scanning the area as I ran. "Yoru! Where are you?" I call looking for him.

"Ikuto!" I hear a small voice call in the distance.

I head towards the voice, sprinting towards it. "Yoru?" I stop where I thought I heard the voice and look around for any sign of the small boy.

"Ikuto!" Yoru called, his voice clear this time.

I finally spot him in a ditch when my flashlight shone on his pale skin. I ran over to him and jumped into the ditch hugging him. "God, you had me worried." I say in a stern tone.

"I'm sorry... Its just when I heard that my mom was going to be late again, I ran away..." He said bursting into tears. "My mom does not love me!"

I pet his hair and try to calm him down. "No your mother does love you, she is just very sick in the head and can't take care of you..." I say assuringly.

"I don't want to go back to her!" He sobbed.

... "Yoru, would you like to live with me?" I asked.

Yoru's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?" I nod my head yes. Yoru hugs me tightly. "Yes!"

* * *

I walk into my appartment to find Amu with a worried expression. She takes Yoru from my arms and places him on the couch before covering him with blankets.

"I'm going to go to court to get him taken away from his mother." I told Amu with determination.

* * *

**Iggy: Yay! Chapter 10 is up! Review! I'll update when I recieve 220 reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Best Friends With Benifits

Chapter 11

by Iggy

**Iggy: Hey its Iggy :) I can't believe how quickly I recieved 20 reviews! I'm soooooo happy! I can't wait to put up this chapter! **

* * *

Last time:

I walk into my appartment to find Amu with a worried expression. She takes Yoru from my arms and places him on the couch before covering him with blankets.

"I'm going to go to court to get him taken away from his mother." I told Amu with determination.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Ikuto-nya!"

I wake up to find a tiny finger in my face, poking my forehead. "Huh?" I sit up to find Amu's arms around my torso. I take them off, and then get out of bed. "Yeah buddy?"

"Are you my dad yet? Is she going to be my new mom?" He asked climbing into bed and playing with Amu's hair.

I laughed at his questions. "No I'm not your dad yet, but I will be after I talk to your mom about it tomorrow." I turn and look at Amu's cute sleeping face. "She is going to be a mother alright, just not sure if she will be your mother."

All of a sudden Amu shot up out of bed and ran towards the bathroom where you could hear her puking in the toilet.

"Is she okay?" Yoru asked me.

I nodded my head yes, "She will be fine, that is just a side effect of being pregnant."

"Oh, how do you become pregnant?" He asked oh so innocently.

I didn't know how to respond to that. "Um, that will be explained to you when you're older, much older."

Amu walked out of the room with a towel in her hand as she wiped her mouth. "Ugh, I'm beginning to hate being pregnant."

Yoru walked up to her and hugged her waist, pressing his head against her stomach.

"What is he doing?" Amu mouthed to me with a smile on her face.

I shrugged my shoulders laughing.

"Shh! I'm listening for the baby!" Yoru exclaimed. "Why can't I hear the baby?" He asked, looking up at Amu.

She giggled, "The baby isn't old enough, in about a month or two you will be able to hear the baby."

Yoru put his hand on Amu's stomach. "Hurry up and get bigger baby." Then he ran out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

Amu and I burst out laughing.

"He is so cute!" She cried through her laughter.

* * *

It was finally time to go to court. I stood with my lawyer on one side of the room and Yoru's mother stood on the other side of the room with her lawyer.

The judge walked up to her seat and then allowed everyone else to be seated. She adressed the case and then allowed my lawyer to head up to the front of the room where he began to describe the situation from my side of the story. Then he brought Amu to front where she sat down in a seat to be questioned. "Ms. Hinamori, you have witnessed Mrs. Kaito abandoning her child Yoru before, yes?"

"Yes I have Ma'am." She replied, politely.

"May you please describe the situation?" The judge asked.

She nodded her head. "Yes Ma'am, I was leaving my college class when I saw Ikuto sitting on the curb next to Yoru and so I went over to see if everything was okay, when Ikuto explained to me that Yoru's mother had still not come to pick him up. It was very late at night and the daycare closes at five pm and it was nine pm at the time. So Ikuto decided to take Yoru to his house because he didn't want Yoru waiting all night for his mother who would never come. He even called the house to make sure it was okay to do that and recieved a yes as an answer."

"Mrs. Kaito, may you please tell everyone where you were that night in which you forgot about your child?" The judge asked.

Mrs. Kaito stood up, "I was visiting a friend."

"What friend is so important that you forgot your child?" She asked and the court burst into laughter, all except her husband in the audience.

She let out a sigh, "His name is Lee, he was a small fling..."

Mr. Kaito shot up out of his seat, his face as red as a tomato, "You slut! You whore! Get out of my fucking life bitch!" He screamed before running out of the room.

"Mrs. Kaito, for the obvious act of child abuse, you are revoked of the rights to your child, Mr. Tsukiyomi, you may take Yoru into your care after filling out some legal documents. That is all, court adjurned." Then everyone began to leave.

Amu ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "Congradulations!"

"Thanks, but its going to be tough raising him, he can be a handful." I joked.

* * *

When Amu, Yoru and I arrived home we were surprised to see Tadase waiting for us near the door.

"Yoru lets go inside." I say dragging him inside. Then I walked out and stood next to Amu.

Tadase turned to us, "Is that your kid too that I never knew about?" He asked.

I shook my head no, "I adopted him, Amu and I did not have him." I said defending her.

"Amu, I am sorry but I can't be with you. You were not faithful to me, so I have to break up with you." He walked up to her and kissed her on the lips then whispered goodbye before leaving.

I rubbed Amu's arms in reassurance, "Its going to be alright, I promise."

* * *

**Iggy: I finally got rid of Tadase! Now to figure out if its Ikuto's child or not, and if they will ever get together! I'll update when I get 260 reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

Best Friends With Benifits

Chapter 12

by: Iggy

* * *

Last time:

When Amu, Yoru and I arrived home we were surprised to see Tadase waiting for us near the door.

"Yoru lets go inside." I say dragging him inside. Then I walked out and stood next to Amu.

Tadase turned to us, "Is that your kid too that I never knew about?" He asked.

I shook my head no, "I adopted him, Amu and I did not have him." I said defending her.

"Amu, I am sorry but I can't be with you. You were not faithful to me, so I have to break up with you." He walked up to her and kissed her on the lips then whispered goodbye before leaving.

I rubbed Amu's arms in reassurance, "Its going to be alright, I promise."

* * *

I was heading back from work with Yoru when I recieve an unexpected surprise visit. "Lulu!"

"Ikuto-baby!" She says running up to me and embracing me in a gigantic hug. "I'm sorry I have not visited in a long time! I had to go back to Paris to visit my parents, so how about you and I have a little reunion tussle in bed?" She asks grinning, but it turns into a frown when she sees Yoru. "Whose the brat?" She whispers to me.

I glare at her, "He is not a brat, he is my adopted son as of three weeks ago."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Don't you think I would have liked to have a say in this?" She asked, glaring at me.

Amu opened the apartment door, a wide grin on her face. "Ikuto, Yoru, welcome back! Oh, hello Lulu..."

"What the heck is she doing here?" Lulu exclaimed, her face turning more red by the moment.

Amu grabbed Yoru by the hand and took him inside the apartment. "Come on honey, Ikuto has to work out something with his girlfriend."

I turn to Lulu, angry. "Listen, you have no say in my choices, we are just dating, thats it. Also, Amu is my best friend, and she is in bit of a situation, so I'm letting her stay over."

Lulu's face turns to a caring one. "Oh Ikuto-baby! You are so selfless! Such a gentleman! I could never be mad at you!" She kisses me hard on the lips then heads into the apartment.

* * *

In the end, Lulu convinces me to allow her to sleep over, moving Amu to the pull out couch with Yoru.

"Amu-nya?" Yoru whispered as he turned towards her.

Amu turned over and smiled at Yoru. "Yes?"

"Why is that creepy lady sleeping where you usually sleep?" He asked.

Amu smiles at him. "Well you see, Ikuto is dating that lady, and that spot is actually hers, but I stayed in it until she came back."

"I don't like her, she does not like kids like you and Ikuto-nya..." He said pouting.

"To tell you the truth," Amu whispered with a grin on her face, "Ikuto does not like her either."

Yoru giggled. "Then why is he dating her?"

"She is an evil witch who has control over Ikuto, but nobody can stop her, only he can when he actually gains the courage to defeat her." She explained.

Yoru snuggled up to Amu, "I hope Ikuto can defeat the witch in the end..."

"Me too Yoru, me too..." She said falling asleep.

* * *

I awoke to find myself on the floor, Lulu had hogged the entire bed and knocked me out of it. I walk out of my bedroom and into the living room to find Amu sleeping with her arms around Yoru. I smiled at how cute the scene was, Amu will make a wonderful mother. I walked over to the kitchen and began to make coffee.

Amu sprung up from bed and headed towards the kitchen, following the coffee's aroma.

Soon after Lulu walks out of my bedroom, also heading towards the coffee. Lulu looks over at Amu, eyeing her and that was when she noticed Amu's little round belly that was starting to show. "So, you were knocked up, huh? What, did the dad not want the child?" She said, teasing Amu.

Amu glared at her, "No... I don't know who is the father..."

"Well aren't you quite the little slut...!" She said jabbing her finger in Amu's chest.

Amu smacked Lulu's hand away and then put on a coat before heading out the door.

"Apologize, now Lulu." I say angrily.

She shook her head no, "I refuse to apologize to that little slut, nor to the bastard fathers of the child."

"Get out!" I hiss, pointing to the door.

"I don't see why you are so upset! I'm just putting her in her place!" Lulu yelled, causing Yoru to stir.

I grab her by her shoulders, "Because, I might be that child's bastard father." I was not proud to say it to her, but it had to come out eventually.

"No...! That devil stole you away from me!" She screamed.

I slapped her across the face, causing her to become silent. "Shut the hell up! Don't think I don't know about you cheating on me! You are the slut! She is not a devil, and she certianly did not steal me away from you, because she has had me the moment I laid eyes on her!" I can't believe it, but I finally admitted my feelings about Amu, and it felt great.

Lulu ran out of the apartment, crying, "I never want to see you again!"

* * *

After Yoru and I got dressed, we went to go look for Amu.

"Amu?" I walk up to Amu who was seated in a small booth in a little Cafe.

Amu stood up, tears rolling down her face, "Ikuto, I'm so sorry, she was right, I am a slut..."

I grab her by the waist and pull her into my chest, "You are not a slut, remember that." I wipe the tears from her eyes and then kiss her passionately on the lips, catching her off guard.

"W-What was that?" She asks me.

I smirk, "Remember how I told you a few years ago that we can't fall for each other?"

"Yeah, but..." I put a finger up to her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Well I broke that rule, Amu I'm in love with you, I always have." I say grinning.

Amu's eyes were wide like deer in headlights. "I love you too Ikuto! I realized that a while ago."

I kiss her and she kisses me back and it never felt so good. We were interupted by our make out session by a little hand tugging at our pants.

"Are you done? I'm bored!" Yoru whined.

We laughed and took Yoru's hands and walked back to the apartment.

Amu and I are more than best friends with benefits, we love each other, and that's way better.

* * *

**Iggy: I updated! Yay! Now to add more drama with Amu being pregnant and all, lol. Ill update when I have 280 reviews! **

**Also next time:**

**Yoru's father makes an appearance! Gasp!**


End file.
